


Magic As A Whole (Dylan Rhodes/OC)

by puppuphk



Series: Now You See Me-Magic With Harmony [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, London, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: With Harmony and Dylan's relationship going great and the Horsemen finally getting to make a reappearance after a year of being in hiding you would think everything would go right. But when trouble strikes and Dylan gets separated from the Horsemen who end up in Macao things just get crazy, especially when Harmony finds out something important that could change the game.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh it looks terrible," I mutter looking in the mirror at my one ginger hair now a brown color. "I shouldn't have changed it"

"Harmony! Come on! You've been cooped up in your room all day!" I hear Henley yell out pounding on my door but I ignore her.

"Nope, I'm not coming out!" I yell out to Henley "I did a stupid thing and look terrible" I say to myself from in my bathroom messing with my hair and pouting.

"Should have just gone with only doing some of it brown and not all the way, at least there is still some of my ginger color coming through" I mumble to myself grabbing a towel and hiding my hair in it then flopping on my bed.

"HARMONY!" I hear someone yell out pounding on my door.

"Go AWAY!" I yell but it's muffled because I'm curled up with a pillow.

"Harmony I swear I will get this door open, I'm trained for this!" I hear Dylan I assume since Jack would never dare to break into my room.

"Fine…fine" I mumble out making sure my hair is still in the towel and stomp over to the door opening it just a little to see Dylan with a concerned look on his face.

"Henley said you weren't coming out of your room, is everything alright?" he asks and I glance down the hallway and grab his arm pulling him into my room quickly closing my door.

"I did something stupid" I say looking at him only for him to seemingly avoiding my eyes, "What?"

"Where you in the shower?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow.

"No, but even if I was it's not like you haven't seen me naked" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Then why do you have a towel on your hair?" Dylan says and reaches for my towel.

"NO!" I yelp holding the towel to my head and jumping over my bed to the opposite side of the room while Dylan just give the 'okay okay' making me giggle.

"Sorry, just don't remove the towel, it's a mess and I screwed up" I say only for Dylan to look at me weirdly.

"What do you mean you screwed up?" he asks and I rub the side of my arm sheepishly.

"I may of accidentally dyed my hair completely a new color?" I say with an uncomfortable laugh.

"You accidentally dyed your hair? Harmony but you love your ginger hair" Dylan says with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but we can't go out if I look like me" I say softly, "I wanted to go out with you rather than just have date nights here watching Netflix and chilling and stuff."

Dylan chuckles softly walking over to me before giving me a look then glancing up at my hair encased in the towel and I nod letting him take it off to show off my now brown hair. "You didn't have to dye your hair for us to go out, you could have told me you wanted to go out and we could have figured something out" he says cupping my cheek and I blush lightly.

"It was supposed to be only a bit of brown, not completely brown, I mean it's still a bit ginger if it's in the lighting right…" I say starting to ramble only for Dylan to cut me off with a kiss and I immediately kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck before we break the kiss.

"Sorry" I mumble Dylan resting his forehead against my own forehead.

"It's fine, but if you really want we can go out next week just the two of us?" Dylan suggests and I smile.

"I would like that" I say pecking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you kept in your room because you dyed your hair?” Henley asks and I shrug.

“Yeah I know it sounds silly but really I thought I had messed it up that’s why” I mutter as I lean back against my chair at the small coffee shop Henley and I were in with beanies and sunglasses on. “Besides it’s not a big deal Dylan got me to get out so it’s all good”

“We were just worried something happened,” Henley says and I sigh looking at her.

“No nothing happened besides my hair changing colors and me being all panicky over thinking you all would hate it” I say to her taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

“Right, when do you think we can actually go out without hiding?” she asks and I shrug.

“Whenever the Eye tells us we can, we just have to be patient”

Henley huffs obviously not happy about staying out of sight really, “Well hopefully it’s soon I don’t think going into hiding is all that worth it”

“Sometimes you have to wait before you reach the end, like how some movies you have to wait until the end credits roll to get a glimpse of the next film,” I say and she just shrugs.

“Which are never really important anyway since it usually has something that isn’t even in the next movie.” She says and I bite my lip not wanting to get into an argument with her, though it seemed like it was easier to push her recently.

“Right of course not but it gives you something to look forward to at least” I say and Henley just nods.

“How about we go shopping?” Henley asks and I shake my head.

“I don’t really want to go out and about, I just want to finish this awesome Hot Chocolate and get back to the apartment to go over a few things I need to practice on” I say and she just rolls her eyes.

“Fine you go back and I’ll go shopping,” she says and I just nod going with it.

“Sure, just be back before dinner?” I ask her and she nods before getting up and leaving.

“Gosh I don’t know what’s gotten into her recently.” I say to myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You just have to throw it like this” I hear Jack say as I walk into Danny, Henley, and my apartment only for a card to be tossed right at me only to slice through my bag of groceries.

“What have I told you guys about practicing card throwing inside?” I say setting the groceries on the table and turning around to face them Jack looking sheepishly at me.

“Sorry Harmony we didn’t know you would be back so soon.” Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Either way you shouldn’t throw them at the doors, if you want throw them at something over by the window if you do end up throwing them inside or go outside and throw them” I say unloading the groceries Merritt quick to help me unload and put them away in the fridge and cabinets.

“ We will next time, we were just finishing Jack’s lesson on trying to hypnotize someone,” Merritt says and I raise my eyebrow at Merritt.

“You’re teaching Jack to hypnotize?”

“Well we thought to try and teach each other something we both knew so I’m teaching him to throw cards while he teaches me how to hypnotize someone” Jack says jumping up onto the counter sitting on it.

“Oi! Off the courter people eat on there!” I say shoving him off and he pouts but sits on one of the bar stools instead.

“I thought you and Henley were going to hang out today?” Merritt says as he puts the last of the groceries away and I sigh.

“We were but she’s been a bit off recently like more frazzled than usual” I say, “Speaking of frazzled where is Danny?”

“Practicing some new trick in his room” Merritt and Jack say at the same time only to start arguing over who jinxed who so I ignore them walking over to Danny’s room and knocking on his door.

“Danny? You in there?” I ask through the door.

“Just working on something!” I hear him yell back and roll my eyes.

“I know Jack and Merritt said so, but what are you working on?” I ask and he opens the door.

“Just a new magic trick a bit of a way to change outfits fast if needed” he says and I notice a bunch of outfits that could be worn on top of each other all over and nod.

“Right, well I’m making food so hurry up and finish. Henley should be back later she went to shop or something and I just wanted to make sure you came out to eat” I say turning to leave to go get food made.

“Oh and by the way that is an awesome idea, I think we could use it if we need certain things to do with one person switching roles” I tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it, the next few shall be mostly just like one-shot type so for the next few weeks until we get to NYSM2.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dylan what did you do?” I say looking at Dylan who had his left arm in a sling.

“Just got hurt at work” he says and I rush over to him.

“Then what are you doing up, you should be resting and not doing things!” I say and go to pull him to sit on the couch when he stops me.

“Harmony I’m fine it’s just a little sprain of my shoulder,” he says and I glare at him putting my hands on my hips.

“Then it’s bed rest for you mister, no buts!” I say to him and he sighs knowing I wouldn’t let him win.

“Alright, alright I’ll go lay down if it makes you happy?” He says and I smile kissing his jaw.

“Yes, bed rest for now then maybe later I’ll let you go and do something instead of resting like you should!” I say to him and he shakes his head but follows my directions.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hours later Dylan was still asleep and resting and I was getting ready for bed brushing my teeth only for an arm to wrap around me and a nose to burry in my hair making me shrike slightly.

“Dylan! You should still be sleeping,” I say after spitting in the sink ridding my mouth of toothpaste.

“I woke up with your noisy tooth brush,” he says mumbling into my hair.

“Sorry, we can go sleep now?” I say grabbing his hand and pulling him into bed making sure he didn’t hurt his shoulder any more. “Do you have desk work since you go hurt?” I ask and he shakes his head playing with my hair.

“No I have two weeks off and I’m supposed to get rested, it should heal by two weeks,” he says and I snuggle into his right side.

“So two weeks of resting” I say and he just groans knowing how I get when he got sick when we were younger and would make sure that he was resting even then.

“Only if I get to get your soup you make?” he says and I grin closing my eyes.

“Deal” I say and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, well still kind of short but that's what they are until chapter 10 when it really starts :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, now just flick your wrist like so” Jack says a card between his fingers and tosses it far across the room and I try and mimic him the card in between my finger only going straight up then down.

“I’m never going to get this down Jack, just give up on me” I groan out leaning against the alleyway wall.

“No, no, you’ll get it, it just takes time” Jack says and I raise my eyebrow at him.

“Time? I’ve been practicing for a good three months and still it barley goes anywhere” I mumble.

“Just do it again, maybe you’re holding it wrong or something” Jack says trying to stay positive over this and I grumble to myself but do it again anyway.

I again still make the card not go through the air like it was supposed to. “See, It won’t work!” I say frustrated only for Jack to just shake his head at me.

“No, you’re holding the card wrong. Here you need to only hold onto the corner of the card” Jack says moving the card so my fingers are holding just the tip and then he curls my hand so I could throw it with more force. “Now try it”

I do so and it made it more than the last time. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” I say happily grinning and turning to Jack. “Thanks, I bet you in a year I’ll be way better, almost better than you!” Jack just rolls his eyes.

“No way are you going to be better than me at card throwing!” He says shaking his head throwing another card far better than mine.

“If I just keep practicing I might be able to, speaking of practicing how is the whole teaching each other going for you and Merritt?” I ask and Jack shrugs.

“I think I’m getting better, but as for Merritt getting better at card throwing lets just say you are doing better than him?” Jack says sheepishly.

“Maybe I’m just a better learner and better at picking things up, speaking of which,” I say picking up a card, “Is this your card from earlier?” I say grinning knowing it was and Jack just opens his mouth agape.

“How…when…what?”

“I can teach you to do it if you like?” I offer and he just nods and I grin, “Okay so what you do is…”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You need to focus on how someone’s eyes move or how they react to certain things,” Merritt says as he was trying to help me with reading someone seeing as I already was immune to most hypnotism tricks.

“I know that, if they lie most people unless they are trained to do so look either away or avoid eye contact if they are lying” I say frustrated, “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a mentalist like you are Merritt”

“Nah, you just haven’t had enough practice doing it, which I’ve been doing it for years” he says moving his arm around my shoulder in an older brother sort of way.

“Yeah, probably that’s the reason, or that I just suck at reading people, I’m more of a one to push peoples buttons,” I say shrugging.

“I think you just would need more practice, you’ve already got the whole ‘I can’t be hypnotized thing’ down who says you can’t actually try and hypnotize someone without a little practice” Merritt suggest making me laugh.

“Yeah, maybe I should just let you stick to trying to teach Jack this, I’ll just be a back-up if any of you get hypnotized seeing as it doesn’t work on me” I say poking him in the chest. “Now how about we try some other trick for you to get down that I’m good at.

“You mean like being clumsy on purpose and still getting a trick done?” Merritt jokes and I put my hand over my heart.

“You wound me Merritt, just because I’m clumsy doesn’t mean I always end up having to recover my trick, who says the trick isn’t supposed to be like that?” I say defensively but knowing Merritt was right.

“If you say so” Merritt says not wanting to argue with me and I grin.

“Right so we can start off with one of the easier one’s I know…” I start showing Merritt some of the tricks I had done that I considered easy.


	5. Chapter 5

When Henley left everything went out of control, Daniel locked himself in his room and no matter what Merritt, Jack, Dylan or I tried he wouldn’t come out. I mean I made food for him and left it by his door and would come back later and the plate would be empty so I know he was at least eating, but I was worried beyond anything.

“I just can’t take it anymore” I say pacing as Jack and Merritt sit on the couch watching me pace and rant. “I mean I get he’s upset, but doesn’t he think we all are upset!” I rant.

“He just needs some time to adjust” Merritt tries to say but I glare at him.

“Of course he does but it’s been a week!” I say frustrated, “I get that he wants time, but I can’t help but worry” I say slumping in the chair that was there. “Even Dylan can’t get him out and you know me I can’t help it, you guys are family and I can’t stand if one of you got hurt” I say softly glancing from Jack and Merritt.

Jack slowly gets up and sits on the armrest of the chair I was on putting his arm around me and pulling me in for a side hug, “You do help us, there couldn’t have been anyone more qualified to keep us all in check when we need something than you, Daniel is just not used to relying on someone so much and doesn’t know how to ask for help”

I sigh knowing Jack was right, “When did you become all wise Jack?” I ask and he shrugs.

“I guess I watched some weird movie about it or something” he says scratching his head and I sigh.

“I need to start making food, you guys staying?” I ask getting up and heading over to the kitchen area getting what I needed to make Chicken Alfredo.

“If you’re cooking and offering then yes we are staying” Merritt responds before Jack could say anything.

“Hmm have you guys been eating only take out?” I say turning around to face them hands on my hips.

“Nah…why would you…why would you think that Harmony? We can cook” Jack says trying to deny the truth.

“Jack…” I say with a warning tone and he holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay maybe we do get more take out than we should” he mumbles out and I roll my eyes.

“If you wanted food all you had to do was ask it’s not a big deal to make more than just what Daniel and I eat, sometimes Dylan if he’s over”

“Which I assume he is over often?” Merritt says jokingly and I pout crossing my arms across my chest.

“Well he is my boyfriend so yes he is over more often than not unless he has FBI things to do,” I say going back to cooking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once Merritt and Jack left with a bunch of leftovers that hopefully would last them at least a day or two I went over to Daniels door.

“Daniel can you at least please come out for a bit?” I ask softly and my tone laced with worry. “I just want to make sure you are going to be okay.” I say only for the door to unlock with a click assuming that I can come in I go inside.

“Daniel?” I ask softly only to gasp as I see Danny on his bed messing with his cards, but the most different thing about him was his hair, it was no longer long and curly like he had had for the time I’d known him but short and buzz cut.

“Your hair, when did you go and get it cut?” I ask bringing the food I had for him over and setting it on his bedside table before sitting next to him.

“Right after you went to bed the first night Henley left,” Daniel responds not looking at me still fixated on whatever he was doing with his cards.

“Really? It suits you at least,” I say and Daniel sighs. “You know if you want to talk or just want someone to listen I am here”

“Thanks, you know. If everyone now left it would be hard but I think I just needed to wrap my head around that the three of you aren’t going to leave, you guys are determined to stay within the Eye no matter how long it takes. But I’ve been trying to contact the Eye on my own to see what and when we could do something.” Danny says and I stare at him wide eyed.

“You actually were able to contact the Eye? Did you tell Dylan…” I start to say only for Danny to cut me off.

“No! And you can’t say anything about it either” he says and I sigh knowing I would keep it from Dylan even if I didn’t want to.

“Alright, only and only if you actually come out of your room and hang out with Jack, Merritt and I tomorrow” I say sternly with a expression of ‘I dare you to say no’ making Danny sigh and nod.

“Alright, I need a distraction anyway” he says making me grin and shove him off the bed only for him to yelp and pop up glaring at me, “what was that for?” he says and I grin.

“You needed a push to get up so I gave you one now up up up!” I say telling him to get up.

“Alright I’m up Mom” Danny says sarcastically and I grin at it knowing he was slowly but surely going to be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

It was date night, and I had no idea where Dylan was taking me. Like not a clue, only thing he told me was to ‘dress nice’ which could me anything really. “Gosh I wish Henley was still here,” I mutter glancing at myself in the mirror while I twisted my hair up into an up do with some of my bangs falling in my face.

“This would be so much easier if I had a girl friend to help me with” I mutter again going to do my make up which was as little as possible because I didn’t prefer to wear much at all.

Once I was done I had put on a simple dress that I felt was nice, and left my room only for Jack, Merritt and Daniel to be sitting on the couch in Daniel and my apartment watching something on the TV only for their attention to snap to me when I came out.

“What?” I ask them and they glance at each other having some conversation with their eyes before looking back at me.

“Nothing, we were just wondering when you were going?” Merritt says casually making me think they were up to something.

“Dylan said he would be here within the next few minutes,” I say slowly and cautiously. “Do you guys have something you’re doing while I’m out?” I ask them grabbing my purse as well as my jacket.

“Nope, we are just going to be here watching movies and stuff” Jack says though he seems a bit uncomfortable with saying it so maybe he’s lying.

“Right, anything in particular you were going to watch?” I ask only for someone to knock at the door and I hear a sigh of relief from the three of them as I go to open the door.

“Dylan!” I say happily wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug as his arm goes around my waist peeking inside.

“I didn’t know Merritt and Jack were going to be hanging out with Daniel while we went out” Dylan says and I shrug.

“Same, it’s a bit interesting why they are hanging out seeing as Daniel tends to want to stay solitary most of the time” I say kissing Dylan’s cheek, “enough about them let’s get going” I say childishly making Dylan laugh.

“We’ll be back in 3 hours at the most!” Dylan yells out to the guys.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

While we were walking to the place where we were having our date, which I still didn’t know seeing as Dylan wouldn’t tell me, “C’mon please!” I say with a pout tugging Dylan’s arm playfully until he wraps his arm around my shoulder but interlacing out fingers.

“Still not going to tell you Harmony, you’ll have to wait,” he says with a chuckle knowing I hated not knowing where we would be going.

“Fine” I mutter curling into his side as we walk but feeling a bit cautious as if eyes were watching me, “do you feel like someone is watching or is it just me?” I ask Dylan softly and he slightly stands straighter as we walk.

“No, I feel them too, and I doubt it’s the Eye watching us” Dylan whispers back and I bite my lower lip.

“You don’t think the guys would spy on us do you? They were acting kind of weird when we left” I suggest and Dylan seems to think a bit before nodding.

“Could be, but enough of that we are here” Dylan says as we come to this more casual place and I was thankful I didn’t dress up way too much.

“It’s perfect” I say happily as Dylan leads me to a table pulling out my chair and sitting across from me grabbing my hand across the table.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few minutes later I feel the same thing of someone watching me and try to glance around without so much as glancing spotting a suspicious someone who looked to be in a terrible disguise and I try not to laugh catching Dylan’s attention.

“What?” he asks and I bite my lip.

“3’oclock” I say and Dylan glances without moving his head, “I think its Merritt” I whisper and he nods.

“Ignore them, we can deal with them later” he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

“How much trouble are they going to get into for this?” I ask knowing that not only were they going to be in trouble with Dylan but also I’m going to be unhappy with them for a while.

“We can beat them back to the apartment when we leave” Dylan says and I nod.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we were done with our meal still noting that Merritt was where he was and taking notice that Jack and Daniel were also there but in different corners of the restaurant that we were able to pay and leave.

Of course we made it back before the three of them were back so we had been waiting for a good 10 minutes before they all arrived acting like they went to get something from the store.

“Right so you went to the store, got to the store, then didn’t buy anything at the store?” I ask arms crossed over my chest with an ‘I’m not impressed’ look on my face and Jack looks at me sheepishly.

“We may have had a detour and wound up somewhere else” Merritt tries to explain and I just shake my head.

“First of all you guys suck at being stealthy, second your disguises were really bad,” I say to them, “and three if you wanted to know what we were doing why didn’t you just ask instead of spy on us?”

“We…we uh…We just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be recognized” Danny says stumbling for an excuse.

“Mmmhmm sure you were, Daniel, Dylan and I can take care of ourselves,” I say to Daniel.

“And I wouldn’t have let her get caught, I know that the FBI wouldn’t have checked around that area so that’s why I took her there, you know I wouldn’t risk any of you in that way.” Dylan says.

“Can’t help that we haven’t go anything to do!” Danny says after a bit of silence. “We’ve been stuck in hiding for a while, and you keep saying…”

“The Eye has a plan and that you need to wait” Dylan says finishing Danny’s sentence.

“Yeah, how much longer is that going to be?” Danny says, “Because we’ve already lost Henley because we haven’t been able to do anything”

“And I’m sure that we will be fine Danny” I say softly knowing Henley was a sore spot to all of us right now, “The Eye wants us to lay low so they can find someone else that is doing wrong in the world so we can expose them or maybe more than one the next time” I tell him softly and he sigh before nodding.

“Alright, just we were worried something could happen,” he says and I roll my eyes.

“Dylan would probably blow his cover for me at this point” I say while Dylan wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him. “So I don’t think you should be worrying right now Danny”

“Right, well if you don’t mind me and Jack will be going back to our apartment, you joining Daniel?” Merritt says then asks Danny who just nods probably not wanting to be in the same area as Dylan and me due to us being all couply at the moment.

“USE PROTECTION!” Merritt yells out while he leaves causing me and Dylan to blush and cough in disbelief that he would say that out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

“So who’s Lula May?” I ask sitting at Dylan’s dining room table in his apartment looking at files that were laid out.

“What?” Dylan says walking through the front door in his work outfit.

“Lula May, who is she, you’ve got files about her magic tricks and stuff all laid out here” I tell him only for Dylan’s eyes to go wide.

“Wait, when did you get in here and how…?” he asks pointing at the door, which was locked then at me.

“You don’t think I know how to get into your apartment?” I say shaking my head in amusement. “You leave your keys around when you stay over at Danny and my place so I got a copy of your key, not that hard to get in” I shrug, “Now stop trying to change the subject. Who. Is. Lula. May?”

“She’s a potential Horsemen” Dylan says after a pause knowing I wouldn’t let him try and change the subject.

I raise my eyebrow, “I thought since Henley left that Jack would be coming back in, and we don’t really need another horseman do we? Danny is just getting over Henley leaving so adding someone new might not work out” I say and Dylan sits next to me.

“You’ve been saying you need ‘girl time’ with someone so I thought finding a new Horsemen would be a good idea, plus we still need Jack in the background” he explains.

“But the Eye still hasn’t got anything for us so why add someone knew without them being able to do something?” I ask and he grabs my hand.

“Well, she won’t be added until we have something to do, but since you know about her I think visiting her might be a good idea to get her here before we start to plan something when the Eye has something for you to do” Dylan says and I shrug.

“I guess I can do that, where is she anyway?” I ask and Dylan smiles with a look that I didn’t really like, “oh no what did I just agree to” I groan out laying my head on the table.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I hate rain” I mumble out my jacket covering my hair and an umbrella over me as I sat and watched Lula May perform at some place somewhere in Louisiana. Though I had to say her magic tricks weren’t that bad, she was more of a fake death or injury type magician according to what information Dylan gave me, but she had a few other tricks she was doing.  
Once she was done with her magic tricks, which ended with her ‘mauling’ herself but being fine I just stalked around hoping she wouldn’t notice that I had been there for the same amount of time she was.

“Yo Hoodie-Girl!” I hear her yell out just as I was about to leave.

I sigh but turn to her, “Yes?” I ask trying to act like I was in a rush but she wasn’t buying it.

“Are you here because I’m a magician and that you are looking to offer me a spot in the Eye? Or like you really like my stuff and have been watching me for a while. I always though it was a guy who picked people to come into the Eye but you are clearly a girl and and…” Lula rambles whatever she can think of.

“Whoa, whoa calm down, uh yes and yes?” I say trying to figure out what she was saying since she was talking so fast.

“Cool, hey aren’t you part of the Horse…?” she starts to say and I cover her mouth with my sleeve

“SHHH!” I shush her glaring at her. “Do you have somewhere we can go to just talk where no one will be listening?” she just nods her head but starts talking through my sleeve and I frown. “You really like to talk”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“I knew if I practiced enough that the Eye would see what talent I have” Lula says as soon as we get into her apartment.

“Well the Eye does watch almost every magician that comes to surface, including your trick from way back pulling that hat out of the rabbit?” I say cringing at how disgusting it was when I saw it taking off my jacket and hanging it up on her hook near the door.

“That was eight years ago, I’ve gotten better than that!” she says defensively and I raise my hands in surrender.

“I know I know, you’re show earlier was great though!” I say and she looks at me squinting her eyes then her mouth opens agape.

“No way, you are…you’re…you’re” she says not completely forming words.

“Harmony Turner?” I say with a chuckle and she nods.

“But, your hair?” she asks and I shrug.

“Needed to be able to go more out and about and the ginger would have been a dead give-away” I say, “but enough about me I need to get you filled in, that is if you want to be apart of the Horsemen that is?” I say and she snaps out of whatever she was thinking.

“Do I want to be a Horsemen? Of course I do, but why would you need another Horsemen, there are already five of you?” She says and I raise my eyebrow.

“Well no there isn’t you should know about Jack…” I start to say but she cuts me off.

“He totally faked his death, so don’t give me that bull-shit about it. Believe me I know how to fake a death way more than most” she says and I chuckle knowing she was going to go off on another rant if I didn’t stop her.

“Alright, alright. Jack is alive, and you can’t tell anyone. But the reason we need another Horsemen was because Henley couldn’t wait anymore and wanted out so the Eye gave her an out which left us a Horseman short not including Jack still being behind the scenes. So Dylan our leader has been looking with the Eye apparently to find someone to ad to the group so it’s more even. Plus I really need a girl friend to talk to seeing as I can only handle the guys for so long before I just want to throw them out for a while and have me time. Which I have done a few times with Daniel and he’s had to bunk with Merritt and Jack back at their place.” I say and Lula just gets an extremely happy look on her face.

“When do I start?” She asks and I give her a small smile.

“Whenever the Eye has something for the Horsemen to do, one of the reasons though is that you get to come back with me to New York and we get to hang out once in a while, but the guys don’t get to know about you just yet” I tell her and she give me a disappointed look.

“They just might not react well, Daniel took Henley leaving rather hard and adding someone new so soon to Henley leaving might cause more problems that he already can be” I say, “good news is we get to do a road trip back to New York!” I say happy I finally can talk to someone that’s not a guy for once in a few months.


	8. Chapter 8

“No guys really, I don’t want a big party!” I whine trying to get them to stop planning something for my 38th birthday. “Like really it’s not a big deal I’m just old”

“You are not old!” Merritt yells out before going back to planning and I groan before checking my phone, which had dinged.

Lula: What is this I’m hearing about your birthday in a week? Why didn’t you tell me we could do something…oh I could plan a party and a bunch of other activities.

Me: Lula you know the guys can’t know about you, it’s why this is a separate phone that I talk to you on right? I know you want to hang out, if I can get away I will and we can go do something.

Lula: Fine…doesn’t mean I won’t figure out something to do…are you even having a party? You should like really you need a party. Maybe if I ask Dylan he could set one up for you…I’ll go do that!

Me: No don’t do that the guys are already doing that.

Me: Lula I swear if you go do something like that I will kill you before you even get to join the Horsemen.

Me: LULA DON’T TELL HIM ANYTHING I SWEAR DON’T!!! I DON’T WANT THIS TO BE A BIG DEAK!!!

Me: Lula, please, please, please! Just if you want to get me something you can, you know where my place is but please just don’t get caught by Daniel, Merritt, or Jack.

Lula: YES I KNEW YOU WOULD CAVE IN IF I DIDN’T RESPOND!!!

Me: Grr you are impossible!

I groan out loud locking the phone and shoving it in my pocket when I notice Jack come over pulling my other phone out.

“Something the matter?” he asks and I just shake my head, “Dylan is texting me about my birthday as well. Jack it’s really not a big deal I don’t need a reminder that I’m old and stuff” I pout and Jack laughs.

“You aren’t that old, heck you don’t even look old, you are still in your prime” he says trying to lift my spirits up.

“Suck up” I say pushing him off the armrest of the chair he was half sitting on, “You just want to be on my nice side.”

“Hey!” he yelps falling off landing on the floor. “Yeah I am, but honestly are you going to make food? Because planning a party is tiring?” he says giving me a look of ‘please’ with puppy eyes and I sigh before getting up.

“Definitely a suck up” I mumble to myself.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Even though the party was just Merritt, Jack, Daniel, Dylan and myself somehow they made it fun.

“Guys stop throwing the food, you have to clean this up before you three leave!” I yell at them knowing they would stop because I said they would have to clean up.

I hear them mutter something under their breaths but Jack and Daniel stopped throwing food at each other making me smile leaning back into Dylan.

“Are you having fun?” he asks into my ear and I hum happily.

“Yeah, I guess it makes up for me being so old” I say and he kisses my cheek.

“Well then Ms. Old lady good thing I like old ladies then hmm?” he jokes and I swat at him.

“Jerk!” I yelp out pouting at him and he just smiles kissing the top of my head.

He goes to respond when the doorbell dings and Merritt furrows his brows looking from Dylan to me, “Did someone order something?” Merritt asks and I shrug.

“No, did you Dylan?” I ask and he shakes his head and Jack goes out to check what it is.

“Uh it’s a present and a cake?” Jack says rather confused and I furrow my eyebrows.

“Hmm let me see what it is,” I say reaching for it grabbing the present and looking for a card only to find a note with the words:

Not going to forget to give this to you so here it is. Don’t die on me anytime soon! Plus I couldn’t help but want to scope out what I am up against if you know what I mean ;) L.M.

I laugh hiding the note away from Daniel’s eyes knowing he was trying to look at it over my shoulder and smack him away, “Dude space, it’s a gift from a friend I have and don’t say I don’t have any because I do!” I say pulling out the gift, which was this elaborate thing that instantly made me laugh at it knowing Lula’s sense of humor when it comes to these things.

“What? What is it?” Danny says his eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression.

“It’s just a gift,” I say only for it to be snatched out of my hands.

“Band aids that say the word ‘Fuck’ on them? How is this a gift?” Daniel says confused and I laugh.

“Well they aren’t for you so you don’t have to know why I got them” I say snatching them back and sticking my tongue out. Lula’s humor when it comes to getting hurt is hilarious at least it matches what her magic tricks are.

“I don’t get it, why did someone get you band aids for a present?” Jack says confused and I just shrug at it.

“I don’t know, there has to be some reason, maybe you’ll figure it out later” I say knowing they might figure it out once they meet Lula.


	9. Chapter 9

I was currently showering when I felt arms wrap around my middle and a chin rest on my shoulder making me hum knowing it was Dylan.

“I thought you had gone off to do FBI stuff” I say to him as I wash my hair running my fingers through it to make sure to get all the tangles out before rinsing it and turning around to face Dylan.

“I don’t have to be in until later, plus I wanted to make sure you had a great birthday yesterday” he mumbles pulling me into a kiss and I kiss him back wrapping my arms around him, burying my fingers in his now short hair due to a hairdresser cutting it too short and almost forgetting we were in the shower.

“Hmm, if that’s the case why are you in here and not making us food to eat Mr.? And my birthday was the best I could have especially since I was able to spend the night with you and no interruptions” I respond after breaking the kiss

“You know me, I couldn’t help myself knowing you were out of my site,” he says kissing across my cheek and down my neck.

“DYLAN!” I yelp as I feel him bite my neck shoving him off and pouting. “You don’t need to mark me up anymore, you already did a number on me last night” I say sassily stepping under the water making sure I got all of the soap off of myself before turning the water off and getting out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me.

I fuss over the mirror after putting my hair up in a towel turban noticing the love bites from last night and from just now and glance at Dylan with a playful glare. “Must you always leave me with hickeys across my neck?”

Dylan wraps his arms around my towel clad self kissing my cheek, “Of course I do, don’t want anyone to think you aren’t with someone, I can be a bit” he whispers in my ear then biting my earlobe, “possessive” he says making me groan at his teasing.

Fine, if you’re in a teasing mood I’ll give you something to tease about. I think to myself grinning at the game I would be stepping in. I turn around in Dylan’s arms and lean against him making sure he felt my every curve near him “Well then maybe you need to take a sick day off if you’re going to play a game like that” I say seductively into Dylan’s ear and move away from him sauntering into my bedroom with him more than likely following me. This was going to be a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lula I'm late" I say over the phone pacing in a public bathroom in one of the stalls.

"Late, what do you mean late? Ow!" she says then I hear a bang and her groan.

"My period is late, and I'm never late, what are you doing?" I say still pacing.

"Uh nothing, and maybe you should go get a pregnancy test I mean aren't you getting it on with Dylan?" she says and I run my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I have some right now I'm just waiting for them to be ready or whatever, I just needed someone to talk to. And stop avoiding the question. What. Are. You. Doing?" I say slowly.

"Setting up a magic trick?" she asks more than tells me and I glare at the wall.

"And where exactly is this 'magic trick' being set up at?" I ask her.

"At your apartment?" she asks and I can tell she is being sheepish about it.

"Which one?" I ask glancing at my watch waiting for the right time to look at the tests.

"Guillotine one and it isn't for you it's for Daniel, I wanted to see what's up before we meet later, I mean you do know…" she trails off.

"Yeah I know we are meeting later, okay time is up. I'm scared what happens if I am, I don't think Dylan and I were careful last month during my birthday" I say nervously biting my lip.

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm sure when you tell Dylan he will be happy and won't freak out, or well maybe he will and be like 'what why didn't you tell me you could have gotten hurt doing horseman stuff because of how things have gone recently' or something like that" Lula says and is groan.

"Lula that isn't helping but I'm turning them over now" I say butterflies in my stomach flipping the tests I had taken one by one each of them saying the same thing

"Positive, Lula they're all positive what do I do?" I ask now completely terrified, "I can't tell Dylan he won't let me do whatever we are going to be doing for the next few months or so…If I tell him after whatever we are doing do you think he'll be mad?"

"Nah, I doubt he would be mad at you, I mean unless you put yourself purposefully into danger and he finds out that you were pregnant then he may get mad at you, but I doubt you would do anything like that in the first place, or maybe you would" Lula says and I shake my head at her rambling.

"If it involves Dylan I won't leave his side, I'd rather not get in danger but sometimes love does that to you" I say getting the tests and tossing them into the trash and wash my hands.

"Yeah, so don't worry, but I have to get back to this, do you happen to know when Daniel is going to be back by any chance?" Lula asks and I think for a second.

"He mentioned something about meeting with someone or something, I honestly think he is doing something like trying to get in contact with the Eye or something that's going to end up causing problems later, that man is just impatient sometimes. But I'll talk to you later at the place we need to meet, I'm supposed to meet Merritt and Jack there to practice some card throwing for a bit, but maybe go for an appointment to see if I actually am pregnant or not" I tell her.

"Right, do that first then I'll see you later!" she says then pauses for a second, "Wait you already have an appointment?" she asks.

"Yeah , I was worried earlier this week since I'm more than two weeks late so I made an appointment under Hailey Smith just to check, I said I was out of town for business and if I am I'll check back with my actual Doctor, but I'm sure It will be fine." I say trying to shrug it off even though I was panicking inside.

"Alright if you're sure, I'll see you later" Lula yells before hanging up and I start walking to my appointment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After my appointment which turned out to be right, I was really pregnant and was now really worried but I shouldn't stress as it wasn't good at all but trying to push down those feelings I made my way to the alleyway that Jack and Merritt were in throwing cards, well more like Jack was throwing and Merritt was only getting them a few inches away from himself.

"Harmony!" Jack yells out jogging over to me and I hug him.

"Jack!" I yell out as well grinning and then glancing at Merritt raising my eyebrow. "What no hug for me from you Merritt I'm hurt" I say giving a wounded look but joking at the same time when Merritt walks over and side hugs me.

"I wouldn't dream of forgoing your hug Harmony" Merritt says jokingly, "Do you know what Dylan has to tell us? I mean since you hang out with him he must tell you some things right?" Merritt asks and I shrug.

"Nope I haven't a clue, maybe we are finally going to plan something," I say lying a bit because I knew at least we were going to Introduce Lula as a new Horsemen.

As we were waiting Jack was again trying to teach Merritt to throw a card.

"It's all in the wrist, let the momentum of the card do the work for you" Jack explains while throwing a card as it goes through and old abandoned car in the alleyway.

"Mmm-hmm" Merritt says watching closely trying to memorize what Jack was doing it seemed.

"This last one I call the Stall." Jack says as he tosses the card behind him catching it then tossing it making it land on the hood of the old car.

Merritt whistles while I clap, "Not bad. Now you want to see a thing of beauty?" he asks us and I nod hoping he actually got better since the last time he did a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I definitely do" I tell him.

"I do indeed" Jack says grinning and Merritt goes to throw the card.

"Here you go. And bingo bango bongo." Merritt says enthusiastically only for the card to again go partially in the air then fall to the ground in front of the car.

"Well, it's better than the last few times you've done it" I say trying to be positive.

"That's good. No, no, no, it's good to be positive despite making zero progress in a year." Jack says nodding his head though I can see him being a bit disappointed that Merritt still hasn't gotten the hang of it.

"Yeah" Merritt says nodding his head but still smiling making me grin at him.

"Whereas when it comes to hypnotism, the student has almost become the master." Jack brags out and I roll my eyes.

"You sure about that, I think you are a bit too cocky right now Jack" I say with a shrug.

"I like your confidence, but you might say that you have the better teacher." Merritt responds with a comeback.

"Ohhh!" I say giggling at the two of them joking around.

"Yeah. You know you're right. You're right." Jack says as he tosses some cards in the air one by one still holding the deck in his hand. "Your teacher definitely doesn't know what he's doing" Jack says catching a the Ace of Spades in his hand, "By the way was this your card yesterday?" he asks and Merritt looks impressed.

"In fact it was" Merritt says.

"I thought so," Jack says before tossing it only for a motorcycle to roll in that Danny was riding.

"Not bad Jack" I say and Jack noticed Danny turning to Merritt.

"If I can hypnotize Danny before you hit him with a card, I get top bunk for a week." Jack says and Merritt shakes his hand.

"Okay, that's a deal." Merritt says agreeing.

"Hey Danny!" I yell as I walk over to him Jack and Merritt trailing after me.

"Danny, what's up, man?" Jack says walking over to Danny.

"Hey" Danny says and Jack reaches for his hand before he can say anything else.

"Stare at the palm of your hand and as your eyes change focus, you will begin to notice..." Jack says trying to hypnotize Danny but Danny cuts him off.

"Everything, because I'm not hypnotized. It's not working. Please don't become him." Danny says as we start to walk inside and I laugh at Jack's failed attempt, "I also didn't know you guys did party tricks when there weren't floozies around to impress." He inputs making me laugh more.

"Uh, I think we stopped trying to impress floozies in, like, 1937." Merritt remarks to Danny.

"Okay someone broke into Harmony and my apartment, all right?" Danny says rather frustrated and I look at him with fake concern knowing it was Lula.

"Wait, what! Did you not lock the door Danny?" I say shoving his side and he glares are me.

"Of course I locked it, I never not lock it! But it was some amateur who knew everything about me, everything about Henley leaving, and everything about us." Danny says as we walk into the room where Lula was sitting on a table and Dylan was next to her. "That's her." He says confused.

"Hey" Lula says enthusiastically.

"Hi" Danny says leaning against the railing a bit confused.

"You've met…" Dylan stars but I cut him off.

"LULA!" I yell happily rushing down the stairs and hopping next to her.

"Yeah, Lula you've met Lula" Dylan says and I see Danny glaring at me slightly and I shrug.

"I've met her. What is she doing here?" Danny says rudely.

"I'm the new Horseman, I'm the new Girl Horseman. Whoo! Yeah! Nobody? No excitement? Jack? Anything? At least Harmony was enthusiastic " Lula says standing up off the table.

"Dylan, tell me what's going on here" Merritt says as he walks down the stairs over to Dylan the others following him.

"Well, Lula's been on the underground scene for the last decade, and I think she has some real talent, and I'd like to try her on stage to balance out the Trio" Dylan says.

"What? No, are you serious, man? After Henley left, you said I could get back on stage again" Jack says with a look of defeat on his face, "Not someone who just showed up."

"I told you I'd think about it, and I have, and I really need you behind the scenes with me for a little while longer." Dylan says putting his hand on Jack's shoulder with a sorry expression.

"Dylan, come on. I've been behind the scene my whole life." Jack responds.

"Which is a crime, might I ad. Have you seen that man's face?" Lula points out and I laugh at her describing Jack as handsome.

"Much as I appreciate the addition of some more feminity to the group that Harmony doesn't have, over and above what Atlas also provides, I think the real issue is we've been in this…"

"Yeah the issue is that we have been rehearsing for months for something…we don't even know what it is." Danny starts to argue to Dylan.

"And you're going to keep working until.."

"Until we work as a single organism. I know, I've heard you say that. The thing is, when you say that I think what you're referring to is us, not you." Danny points out.

"Listen, I'm getting my orders directly from the Eye Okay? And then I give them to you. Now, if you don't like that you're welcome to go." Dylan says stopping Danny's argument.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. But I'm…mmm. I'm taking care of myself" Danny says and I groan not wanting us to fight.

"Guy, can I just weigh in here really quickly? Because I think I see what's going on here. You guys are this amazing tight-knit family unit. I'm a new person…" Lula tries to defuse the tension"

"Lula" I say warningly.

"No, no, no, no we are anything but a family" Merritt interrupts.

"Okay, well, my mother literally knifed my father in the neck one time. So you are actually a little bit like my family unit." Lula says.

"Literally?" Merritt asks.

"But, yeah. It was an accident, I think" Lula trails off.

"Okay. So, does this mean we're actually going to do something?" Merritt asks trying to get away from whatever Lula was talking about.

"Yes, you've all heard of Octa and their playboy CEO, Owen Case. His partner, Walter Mabry, died about a year ago. You wanna know what all this has been leading to?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah" Lula says.

"Octa's hosting the launch of the next-gen cell phone. Once these phones hit the streets, they'll siphon their users' information to the black market. Meaning Octa's selling privacy to up their profit. So, the Eye has decided to expose them for it. Our mission is to hijack the show. Rehearsal's over, guys. This is what we've been waiting for. Now it's time to get to work" Dylan says as we each turn on our lights to see the blue prints.

"When is this?" I ask.

"Two months from Tuesday" Dylan responds and I glance over the information on the sheet thinking about how I know I should tell Dylan but I will after this.

"Right, just wanted to be sure, so we have about another two months to prepare right?" I ask and Dylan nods.

"Yeah just about two months to get picture perfect with your magic tricks" Dylan says and I grin glancing at Lula then Jack, Merritt and Danny.

"Well guys this is it, we ready to go and get this done?" I ask and they nod in agreement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with writing papers and studying for finals. Good news is I have only two weeks left of my semester so once it's over I can get back into writing this!


	11. Chapter 11

* Two Months Later, OCTA Expo *

“Welcome OCTA insiders, blogger, and journalists. We’re delighted that you’ve joined us to participate in our special event. Today marks the beginning of a bright new journey in social networking. Our latest product, Octa 8…” I recite back stage in a false British accent while watching the other stage crew work around me and I finish what I was supposed to say and make my way to fiddle with some of technical things back here waiting for the others to get back here.

“All set backstage, Dylan, just need to connect after the circuit board is ours” I say quietly to Dylan in my earpiece pretending to push my hair behind my ear.

“Alright Harmony, just wait for the other to do what they need to do. Atlas, go” Dylan says seeing as we were all connected though our earpieces.

‘No, Dylan, I can’t’ Danny says and I can hear some frustration in his voice.

“What? What’s the problem?”

‘No, there’s too many people.’

“Atlas, I got Owen landing now.”

‘Okay, I’m going now’ I hear Danny mutter out.

“Everything going okay, Dylan?” I ask feigning being busy with some tech issue as I set up my laptop that was set for today only then it would be trashed, especially if we needed to get away, which hopefully won’t happen.

“Yeah, everything is going to plan, just keep focus” Dylan responds.

“The circuit board is ours” Danny says through the earpiece.

“Awesome, I’ll get to it right now” I say through the earpiece getting the laptop hooked up and connected.

“All set up in here now that the circuit boards is up, I’m going to go get changed out of my outfit” I respond and make my way to get out of the stage crew outfit and into my on stage outfit, which was a bit uncomfortable seeing as I had to get a size up not wanting to reveal my small little bump, but if you looked closely enough you probably could see I had a bump which worried me a bit.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as I’m done and walk back to where we were meeting I hear Lula doing what she does best and being her dramatic self when doing her magic.  
“Welcome everybody! And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for…” the women on stage says out to the crowd as Lula and Merritt walk up and I rush over to Lula.

“That was awesome! I almost laughed when you doing your trick that I almost blew it,” I say as I hug Lula happily.

“Nice work, lady” Merritt compliments Lula putting on his hat.

“Thanks Harmony, and Thank you Merritt” Lula says hugging me back before pulling me in between herself and Merritt.

“Owen is in your control?” I ask Merritt who nods.

“I’m actually nervous, and I’m not even going onstage” Jack says as he walks up standing next to Lula.

“You know, I’ve heard that if you’re nervous, it can be really helpful to picture each other naked” Lula says in a flirty way to Jack and I scrunch up my nose.

“Isn’t that supposed to be picture the...” I start to say only for Danny to cut me off.

“It’s actually picture the audience naked” Danny interrupts.

“That’s what I was going to say Daniel” I say glaring at Danny who walked up right next to Merritt.

“No, this is new. This is a new science. So, I don’t know. So, do you want to…we should try it.” Lula suggests and I cough trying to cover up my laugh at her flirting with Jack.

“Not the right mood” Jack says with a shy laugh shaking his head.

“Guess that leaves you and me old buddy” Merritt jokes to Danny whose eyes go wide shaking his head.

“What? Picture each other…No. No, thank you”

“I mean, I must admit, from the neck up there are issues. But from the neck down, the David…”Merritt jokes and I cringe.

“Oh my god Merritt! I don’t want to picture that at all!” I yelp out covering my eyes trying to thinking of something else.

“Owen Case” The women onstage announces introducing Owen to the audience.

“Good, morning, Octa-lites” Merritt says into the earpiece that was connected to Owen.

“Good, morning, Octa-lites”

“Now, I’ve made the claim…” Merritt says saying what he was feeding to Owen.

“Now, I’ve made the claim that Octa 8 is pure magic. But the truth is, that’s just one of those things I say…when in fact I mean something else. What else do I mean? Well, here to fill you in on some of my fabulous lies and hypocrisy, and to perform some of the most dazzling feats of magic you have ever seen… They are the world’s greatest magicians. Here to expose me for the fraud I truly am. Ladies and gentlemen, here are the Horsemen!”

Owen introduces us onstage and we all dash out from the screens making our entrance and getting a loud applause from the audience.

“Hello New York!” Danny says waving into the crowd and clapping as well.

“Thank you so much.” I say happily glancing around happily at everyone and catching Dylan’s eye briefly.

“Hey, it’s great to be back” Merritt says into the crowd.

“And have you met our newest Horseman, Lula?” I say gesturing to Lula who was next to me on stage with a bounce in my step.

“Feels good right?” Danny asks looking at Lula.

“Pretty Good. Pretty Good” Lula agrees.

“Thank you, thank you. Um, okay. We want to talk to you about your privacy” I say getting the crowd to calm down and get to what we needed to talk about.

“What does your privacy mean to you?” Danny says moving his hands about.

“Because apparently to Own Case, it means absolutely nothing.” Merritt says walking around onstage.

“No, actually it means less than absolutely nothing.” Lula says.

“You see, he’s mocked your privacy, he’s scorned it.” I say making a gesture of a brush off.

“Right, and we’re not just talking about the things that you already agreed to when you signed, probably without reading the terms and conditions of Octas 1 through 7.” Danny says going over what we were going to talk about and I notice out of the corner of my eye Dylan glancing down at his tablet in confusion and I hear Jack saying something about the FBI being here and glace at Dylan with a worried look as he turns to go deal with the FBI.

“Before we start the show…we had Owen agree to a few terms and conditions of our own,” Lula says out to the crowd.

“So, everything that he had once considered private…” I start to say only for my mike to cut out and I glance at Danny who tries to continue what I was saying.

“Yeah, everything that he had once considered private is now… Oh my” Danny goes to continue only for the screen to change from what we had set on the laptop to play to change to some 3D animated face moving around a bit making me jump back as it was like a jump scare and latch onto Lula’s jacket with a squeak of surprise.

“As the Horsemen like to say, magic is about controlling perception. You see them as champions of the truth, but are they? Or is it just another one of their illusions? So since they clearly love secrets…let’s reveal some of theirs.”

“Harmony, everyone get off the stage. Abort. Jack, go with them. I’ll see you at the meet-up point. Harmony, make sure everyone gets there. Let’s go!” Dylan says through his earpiece and I start pushing everyone off stage.

“You heard him everyone off, I’ll take the rear.” I say pushing them off noting Jack rushing off as well.

“Do you recall the death of Jack Wilder? What if I told you he’s not just alive, but he’s actually right here?” The Voice says only for a spotlight to shine in on where Jack was and a picture of him to pop up on the screen before he rushes out and I put my hand on his back pushing him in front of me.

“Go, we can take care of this mess later, just go!” I yell out to them as we make our way backstage only to hear the voice once again.

“And do you know who else is here? The FBI. Let’s let them in shall we? And now for the big reveal. There’s a fifth Horseman, and he’s the biggest criminal of them all. FBI agent, Dylan Rhodes!” The voice reveals and I bite my lip in worry knowing this was all going down hill really fast as we finally make it to the stairs to go up to the roof.

“We gotta get to the chute. Go!” Jack yells out to everyone as we run on the roof.

“Easy for you to say! You aren’t wearing any heel-type shoes!” I yell out annoyed with myself over not wearing my high tops with my outfit. “Ouch!” I yelp as I nearly trip over one of the many things on the rooftop.  
“Who are those guys?” Lula yells out.

“Who cares? Come on!” Jack yells as we go over another set of stairs and I nearly trip on the last step.

“Shit!” I yelp out catching myself as everyone stops. “Just go, I’ll catch up. Give me a second I just have to quickly switch shoes!” I yell out to them as they get up and going again. “Damn shoes, never wearing heels again after this.”

“How the hell could this happen? I thought Dylan had everything under control?” I hear Merritt complain as I quickly pull out some flats that I had stored in my pocket of my jacket that was similar to Lula’s but more of a dark navy color and change my shoes.

“Yeah. Apparently he didn’t” Danny says snappily.

“Maybe you’re the leak Dan. Where you been sneaking off to?” Merritt snaps out.

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you dare for a second insinuate that I had…” Danny starts to go off.

“I’m not insinuating. That’s your….” Merritt starts to rebut.

“Just go you idiots! Now is not the time for arguing!” I Yell out from where I was finishing putting on my shoes and standing up grazing my bump to make sure it was all right.

“Let’s get to the truck, come on!” Jack yells out after helping Lula from the last ladder, which I was now climbing down on.

“Stay together!” I yell out as I see them one by one go down the shoot only for me to stop at the top of it biting my lip.

“Oh my gosh I was really hoping we didn’t have to do this” I mutter closing my eyes as I sit and the top and putting my hands over my ears trying to think of something else as I take a deep breath and slide down the slide.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope. I don’t ever want to do this again!” I yell out though blocking out any other sound or light from myself as I finally get to the bottom assumingly as I fly out and land against another body into a truck making me open my eyes carefully noticing everyone sleeping.

“What? This isn’t where we were supposed to end up. Guys what’s going…”I start to say only for a hand to cover my mouth and myself being yanked out of the top of the truck and shoved in the car part of the truck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
First update of 2017! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and still have yet to write. I want to finish this though so I'm going to try and get past this writers block and time problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go the first of a few chapters I have for the sequel, though it won't be until chapter 10 that we start NYSM2


End file.
